


Hair

by Vav



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about Danny's hair that attracts Barry's fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> A Razzabang oneshot for all your floofy Razzabang needs!
> 
> I don't own either of these people okay

Danny and Barry had felt obligated to spend time with each other ever since they moved in together. Not, like, playing video games or Danny looming over Barry's shoulder as he edited another episode. But actual, do-things-together, quality time. And that wasn't a burden for either of them. They both enjoyed the other's company, but the basis of their friendship was work and play. They had never even gone out to eat, just the two of them. It had always been with Arin or Suzy or Ross or somebody.

So instead of Dan shutting himself away in his room with his earbuds in, and Barry lying on his bed watching Netflix all night - as it was when they first started living together - they sat on the couch, side by side, and watched some gaming show with too many commercials on G4. They were both PJ-clad and sleepy, even though it was barely 10 pm. Dan had his feet kicked up on the coffee table, and Barry's legs were folded sideways as he leaned against the side of the couch. 

"You wanna get lunch before we go to Arin's tomorrow?" Barry proposed, breaking the silence that had comfortably enveloped them for about fifteen minutes. Dan hummed and peeled his eyes away from the television to look at his housemate. 

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Dan asked. His hands were tossing his phone around in his lap, but he still concentrated on Barry's face.

"In-N-Out?" Barry replied sheepishly, unable to think of anything better than the fast food joint a few blocks away. "We can sit inside if you want. Or we can go somewhere fancier."

"Barry, do you look at me and think 'oh, he's such a fancy person'?" Dan laughed, making Barry smile as well. "In-N-Out sounds great to me. I haven't had a burger in a while. And Arin will be totally jealous, so that's perfect." The younger man nodded and they both returned their attention to the show. 

Barry stretched his arm across the back of the couch, toward where Dan was sitting. Dan sat up straight to crack his neck and back, which made Barry wince, before leaning back again. When he got settled, some of his displaced hair was resting close to Barry's outstretched hand. Barry really didn't understand Dan's hair and its tendency to disobey gravity. Sometimes it would just stick straight up for no apparent reason and only go down when Dan willed it to. And even then, sometimes it wouldn't listen. He often wondered what it felt like; he assumed it was a tangled mess of animalistic disregard since the hairbrush in their bathroom hadn't been touched in about a week. He moved his hand forward a bit so his fingers graced Danny's hair. The other man didn't seem to notice. 

"When was the last time you got a haircut?" Barry asked off-handedly. He had a strand of Danny's hair between his fingers now, and there was no way he couldn't notice the slight pulling and twisting.

"Mm, probably a few months," Dan answered. His hair was down to his shoulders, which meant it was haircut season. Barry shifted his hand so it was closer to Danny's head. He began combing through the hair, feeling its surprising softness and warmth all around his fingers. "You could grow your hair out, too, you know. It's in the Jew genes. Then you could pet your own hair instead of mine." 

"Do you have a problem with this?" Barry asked, his hand freezing in place. Dan laughed and shook his head. Barry smirked and continued playing with the hair in his hands. He moved his hand to Dan's scalp and massaged it a bit before combing through another frazzled strand of brown hair. "Besides, I would not look good with long hair."

"Yeah, you're pretty cute as is," Dan sighed, grabbing the TV remote and turning down the volume. Barry's hand froze again, and Dan turned his head to look at him, which yanked his hair a bit. Barry was wide-eyed, which made Dan burst out into laughter. Oh, so he was joking. That's good to know. He smiled and twirled the hair around his finger. "Plus, I don't think there's room for that much hair in this house." Dan reached over and ruffled Barry's hair. "You look nice just like this. And your hand feels nice in my hair."

"Your hair feels nice in my hand," Barry retorted with the raise of an eyebrow. It really did. Dan's hair was soft, and as luscious as it looked, even if it was extremely wild and matted. Barry's fingers were working out some of the tangles, so the back portion looked straighter than the rest. Danny took his feet off the coffee table and threw himself against Barry on the couch, so his back was resting against Barry's shoulder. That wasn't comfortable, so he shifted more - his hair now free of his housemate's hand - and reclined so his head was in his bearded friend's lap. Barry was frozen again, his left hand hovering, retracted, above Dan, and his right one on the arm of the couch. 

"Please, do continue," Dan smiled up at him. "I mean, if you want to." Barry hesitated before moving his right hand to Dan's head, still not knowing what to do with his left. "Here." Dan pulled his left hand down and rested it on his flat stomach that was covered by the flannel he wore 80% of the time. Barry uncurled his clawed hand and let it relax on Dan's belly. Which would have been completely normal if it wasn't for the fact that Dan didn't take his guiding hand off of Barry's. He closed his eyes. Barry massaged Dan's scalp with tenuous fingers. Dan traced planets into the skin on Barry's free hand. It tickled a bit. Barry used his blunt nails to scratch lightly, which elicited happy humming noises from the man whose head was right on his crotch.

"Dan?" Barry asked quietly. Dan opened his eyes, willing him to continue. "Did you mean it? When you said I look cute?"

"Of course," Dan replied lazily, a smile growing wide on his face. "I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it." Barry nodded and looked ahead at the barely-audible television. "Does that freak you out?"

"A little," Barry admitted. Dan's face fell, but he nodded in understanding. "But, like, the good kind of freaking out." His fingers continued toying with the hair that surrounded Dan's face. He was surprisingly calm, considering that his face was heating up to 350 degrees and he was, well, Barry. Quiet, sheepish Barry who kept to himself most of the time. "I think you're pretty cute, too."

Dan grinned from ear to ear at that statement, eyes still looking at Barry, who finally met his gaze after a few seconds. 

"God, we sound like awkward teenagers," Dan whispered, neither of them noticing that his hand was now clutching Barry's and rubbing a thumb over it soothingly. Well, Barry did notice, but he didn't want to make Dan think he didn't like that feeling, so he kept quiet. 

"I'll ask my mom if she can take us in her minivan to our date at In-N-Out tomorrow."


End file.
